


Day One: Face fucking

by babyjeongin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, But its not heat its rut, Face-Fucking, Implied Mpreg, Kinktober, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Possessive Behavior, Rutting, but its not in here, its more like a kink, only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjeongin/pseuds/babyjeongin
Summary: He looks so pretty like this;Fucked out, lips swollen and red, eyes teary. He looks like he could pass out any moment, probably will, but his mouth remains open, tongue out and he's ready to take more. Always ready to take and take and take like the good boy he is.And who is he to deny his good boy?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 173
Collections: Kinktober babyjeongin 2020





	Day One: Face fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my kinktober. I am a tad late, but I still plan on posting all 31 prompts for kinktober, whether I actually post them in October or bleed into the next month is up for debate.
> 
> THERE WILL BE HARD KINKS! Please do not read if you aren't into that, because almost every "day" will have some sort of hard kink either put into the story or involved somehow in the "plot". If you aren't comfortable with reading that, please don't.
> 
> I'm starting off with Hyunin, who will most likely be the main ship for this entire series, but who knows that could change as the month goes on. This is face fucking, but there is mentions of mpreg in this. It isn't so much of something that is definitely happening, it's more like a kink. Like it's just said as something possessive because... alphas. DSJKFSHFHS
> 
> I hope you enjoy! If you've read this far, thank you so much.

Hyunjin isn’t sure what day it is, or how long it’s been. His mind is riddled with rut, chants of nothing but Jeongin Jeongin Jeongin.

“Look so pretty,” Hyunjin compliments as he slaps his length against the omega’s mouth, and he’s right. Jeongin looks gorgeous laid out for him, covered with cum, and bites, and marks. Jeongin looks exhausted, probably is, but he still holds his mouth open like a good boy. They’ve been at it non-stop for at least a day and a half, and Hyunjin doesn’t even feel like his rut has peaked yet. His body is hot, itchy with the need to take and fuck and take and fuck, to let the world know that Jeongin is _his_ mate, belongs to nobody else but _him_.

Hyunjin pushes in, Jeongin slacking his jaw and taking it. He’s laid on his back on the bed, Hyunjin sitting on his chest, held up by his knees so he won’t crush the younger. He wastes no time as he begins to thrust in and out of Jeongin’s wet mouth, hissing loudly at how perfect the omega’s tongue swirls around him, always so hot. “That’s it, _fuck_ , baby.”

His thrusts slowly pick up, as they usually do, Jeongin gagging on Hyunjin’s length as his hands come to grip the older’s thighs, but he still takes it all happily, always willing for his alpha. Hyunjin bites his lip, the sound of his mate gagging obscene, but it’s everything he wants. He wants Jeongin choking on his cock, forced to swallow down every last drop of his cum, and if he misses even a little, Hyunjin will just fuck him again and supply him with more.

“Mine,” Hyunjin murmurs as his eyes find the mating bite he left on Jeongin’s neck just two years ago, a sudden possessiveness curling up his spine as he snaps his hips harshly, smirking at the feeling of Jeongin digging his nails into the skin of his thighs. “My pretty omega bitch, nobody else’s. Mine to fuck, and use, and play with how I want. Isn’t that right, darling?” Hyunjin cocks his head, the younger looking up at him with a wide, teary-eyed gaze, and something in the alpha snaps.

His hand is suddenly gripping into Jeongin’s hair, pulling his head forward and holding him as he chokes and gags on Hyunjin’s cock. The alpha’s eyes roll back as he feels the tip brush against the back of his baby’s throat, holding for only a moment longer before he pulls back, using his grip as leverage to continue his ministrations. “I’m gonna fucking cum, gonna fucking cum so hard.” Hyunjin licks his dry lips, grip tightening and he knows it’s painful, but his rut claws at him and he just can’t help it.

Jeongin has always looked so good sucking on his dick, is a champion deep throater, but Hyunjin’s rut always takes it out of him, tires him out after barely a day. But his alpha wants, needs to fuck Jeongin, plug all his holes with his cock and fuck and fuck and fuck until the younger can’t breathe without tasting Hyunjin on his tongue.

Hyunjin gives a few more hard thrusts before he is stuttering to a stop, moaning and whining as he cums down Jeongin’s throat. The younger swallows eagerly, takes as much as he can until Hyunjin is pulling out, a couple of last streaks landing on Jeongin’s face, and he’s still hard but the rut feels sated at least for now. Jeongin takes a hand and passes it through one of the streaks across his cheek, sucking on his finger as he looks up at his alpha. It lights a fire deep within Hyunjin, rut coming back full circle and eyes flashing gold as the hand in the younger’s hair moves down to his throat, gripping tightly and pinning him to the bed. His other hand begins fisting his cock quickly, the urge to paint the pretty canvas of Jeongin’s face much too strong a desire to pass up. Jeongin gasps, looking up at the alpha, a few tears joining the cum on his cheeks.

Hyunjin bites his lip harshly, tasting blood as he eyes the younger, alpha finding satisfaction in knowing that Jeongin’s pleasured tears are because of him. “You’re mine aren’t you? Gonna fuck you so good after this, fuck you till you’re all swollen and big and pregnant, make you stay with me forever. You can’t leave me, angel. You _won’t_.” Despite being held down by his throat, Jeongin moans at the thought and opens his mouth, holds out his tongue and he looks so pretty like this. Hyunjin wants badly to lean down and kiss him, but he won’t ruin it, has to see Jeongin’s pretty, fucked out face as he covers it up with his seed. Hyunjin snarls at the sight before him, second orgasm hitting him like a freight train.

His cum shoots out in thick ropes, and this time he makes sure to coat Jeongin’s entire face, some even getting in his hair which Hyunjin knows he will hear about later when his rut has ended, but right now it satisfies him, quenches the possessive thirst deep within him. “Fuck yes, baby, take it all.” Hyunjin uses his cock to guide the cum on Jeongin’s face into his open mouth, the omega greedily accepting it. Once most of it has been swallowed, Jeongin suckles on Hyunjin’s tip instead, the older releasing his throat to thumb at his eyelids and clean them of cum.

He has a second of clarity, thinks of grabbing the wet wipes sitting on their night table in order to properly clean Jeongin’s face, but then the younger is sighing heavily, hot breath grazing Hyunjin’s still painfully hard cock. His alpha quickly comes clawing back up, the thought of bending and breaking his precious angel clouding his mind, and it’s too tempting.

Hyunjin pulls back, the younger squealing as he is flipped and bent into the position the alpha wants, and they both know their night is only beginning.


End file.
